1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure using a wiring harness for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
An instrument panel of an automobile is commonly provided with a wiring harness on a hidden side thereof. Recently, such a wiring harness is getting larger size and weight because more electric circuits are necessary to be installed. Japanese Patent No. 3166574 discloses a related art.